Zephan (Kaestal)
Zephan is an angel and is the only Grigori to not align himself with Lucifer during his rebellion. Despite not siding with Lucifer he didn't ally himself with the Host of Heaven either and instead fled to Earth, living among humanity in a self-imposed exile. Biography Zephan was created by God as a Grigori and like his brethren was given the task of protecting humanity from those who would threaten them. When Lucifer started his rebellion almost all of the Grigori, who were dissatisfied with what they viewed as a waste of their potential, allied themselves with him. Unlike most of his kin, Zephan didn't ally with either side and instead stayed out of the civil war in Heaven entirely, hiding on Earth after the deluge had occurred for many thousands of years. He one day he felt the will of his father, who gave Zephan the task of collect specific artifacts which were to be used in only the darkest of times. After many years in hiding he started to feel his grace weakening, but even though tempted to do so Zephan never attempted to sustain his power with the souls of humans. By the time of Dean's struggle with the Mark of Cain's influence, Zephan's grace was nearly burnt out, and he had collected almost all of the artifact with only three remaining unaccounted. Personality Zephan was originally a brash and prideful being like all of his Grigori brethren, but unlike most, if not all of them he wasn't entirely against their given task to protect humanity. Being on Earth for so long has caused Zephan to develop a calm and serene personality, and he is now almost entirely unconcerned with his own fate. Zephan isn't afraid to die as long ago he made peace with his own mortality when his grace started to weaken, as he knew that when his grace went out death would soon follow. Because of this acceptance, Zephan is willing to verbally, if not physically, stand up to beings far stronger than him without fear if he views it is required, even if they could destroy him in an instant. Powers and Abilities Zephan once had the typical powers and abilities of a Grigori but he holds far less power nowadays due to being separated from Heaven for so long. His power is now less than a typical rank-and-file angel. *'Teleportation': Despite having lost his wings during the fall Zephan can use a spell to teleport, he learned it long ago when he found himself weakening and his wings became too taxing to use repeatedly. While it can be used in his current condition it drains him quickly and he can only use the spell twice before needing to rest. *'Weakened Angelic Strength': While originally equal to any of his Grigori brethren Zephan is now inferior to normal angels, White Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell. Certain stronger monsters require tremendous effort for him to defeat. *'Invulnerability': Zephan is equally durable to any of the rank-and-file angels and is immune to all non-mystical mortal weapons. *'Immortality': Zephan is an angel and billions of years old. He is immune to age, disease, and sickness, though the Horseman Pestilence can influence him due to his failing grace. *'Smiting': Zephan is able to smite everything up to mid-tier demons with the use of his grace quickly, but doing so exhausts him. *'Master Swordsman': Due to his angelic abilities weakening Zephan instead focused on his swordsmanship and is one of the greatest swordsmen alive. Zephan can out duel his fellow Grigori and can keep up with an Archangel in pure swordplay for longer than almost anyone else. *'Expert Unarmed Fighter': Zephan has great skill and experience in unarmed combat, and can defeat certain stronger beings with skill rather than raw power. *'Skilled Planner': Due to his weakening physical power Zephan was forced to make up the difference with his wits, if possible he plans out fights to give him the greatest possible advantage using weapons, magic and traps to weaken his enemies to the furthest possible degree before fighting them. *'Magical Knowledge': Due to possessing a perfect memory and having many thousands of years to read almost every mystical book there is, included the Book of the Damned, Zephan has great knowledge and power in the use of magic and is skilled enough in its usage that he can immobilize a Leviathan with a single spell. Equipment *'Powerful Objects': Zephan has been collecting a specific type of extremely powerful items for years and says he is only missing three of them. If Zephan uses even one of these Artifacts he will not only have his grace and health restored but also temporarily hold power equivalent to an Archangel. *[[Angel Sword|'Angel Sword']]: Zephan, as a Grigori, has a stronger version of the typical Angel Blade which he has a great deal of experience with. It used to have his name engraved on it but this was removed by his bretheren during their attempt to kill him. Trivia Zephan means "Treasured by God", which is a reference to the task he has been given. Category:Fanon characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Grigori Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters